


Feathers and Handlebars

by pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, M/M, Motorbike, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles/pseuds/pullmyfingerCRASHgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to teach Cas how to ride a motorbike, and with Dorothy's bike and an eager Castiel what could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where's Feathers?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sort of fluffy Destiel.   
> Not established Destiel but almost there, shameless flirting and innuendos between each other.   
> Dean is teaching Cas how to ride a motorbike, it's cute.   
> Hope you like it :)

 

Dorothy's bike in case you forgot what it looks like.

* * *

 

Dean's POV

I knew Cas was somewhere in the bunker. 

Mainly because I had turned the GPS on his phone on. Plus I'd yelled at him enough about randomly leaving mid conversation or without telling anyone. He was making an effort to at least tell me when he left, but that usually consisted of him saying goodbye and then leaving before I had even processed that he was going somewhere. Freaking angels.

I'd texted him, called him, yelled his name the whole nine yards. 

"Where did you see him last?" Sam asked, barely looking up from his laptop. 

"He's a person not my friggin' phone." 

"Have you tried retracing your steps?" He smirked. 

"Bitch." I muttered and slammed out of the library to Cas' room. 

I heard Sam laugh a 'jerk' and I glared at the wall, directing it to where I knew he was sitting. 

Cas wasn't in his room, his freaking phone was though. 

"Dammit Cas." I shoved his phone in my pocket and ran to the garage to check if his car was still there. 

It was.Parked right next to Dorothy's bike. 

"Dammit Cas, where are you?" I muttered. 

"I'm here, Dean." I heard his voice from near his car. 

"What? Cas?" I walked towards the car and leant on the passenger side door was Cas sat crossed legged staring at Dorothy's bike in absolute awe. "Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you." 

"My apologies,I didn't leave." He shrugged, barely glancing away. 

I sighed. "You like the bike huh?" 

"It's beautiful." 

I nodded in agreement, then grabbed his phone from my pocket.

"You shouldn't leave your phone around. What if you'd been kidnapped or something? We wouldn't have been able to track you down." 

"I'm not a child." He took the phone, smiling slightly when it came up with 17 text messages, 13 voice mails and 21 missed calls from me.

"You sure know how to act like one." I muttered, making him glare back but he went back to staring at the bike. 

I rolled my eyes, I obviously wasn't going to get through to him. "You ever been on one of these?" 

He shook his head. 

"Would you like to?" I'd never really thought about Cas having other interests besides hunting and nature or heaven business, sure we went out and stuff like that. In a platonic way of course but that was usually stuff that I wanted to do. 

"This is yours?" 

"A friends. She said I could take it for a spin." 

"You know how to ride one then?" He tore his eyes away from the bike and up to me. 

I scoffed, of course showing off. "So, what do you say?"

"To what?"

"Taking her on a spin." 

"I only know how to drive a car." He tilted his head at me. 

I nodded and looked back at the bike, it really was beautiful. All smooth and dark red. 

I imagined Cas on it, he'd look hot. 

In fact he'd look really hot. 

"That's it! I'm teaching you." I grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him off the floor. "C'mon, it'll be fun." 

He looked back to the bike and smiled. "Okay." 

"Let's go." 

"Where?"

"To find you some gear first." 

I could practically hear him thinking that he was confused. 

"You've gotta have protection, Cas." I explained.

"What against? I have my angel blade and I rarely need that when I'm driving." 

"Against being road kill." I rolled my eyes at his confused look. "Hang on." 

I went over to the storage cupboard, digging out the leathers I had bought as soon as Sam let me use his laptop when Dorothy and Charlie had left. 

"They might be a bit big on you but they'll do the job." I threw the folded pants and jacket in his direction. 

He looked them over and tried putting them on over his clothes. 

"No, take off your clothes first, then put them on."

"Oh, you said they would be big so I presumed that it would be okay." He started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'll turn around." I started blushing, dammit. 

"You don't have to." 

"Have at least a shred of modesty, Cas." I chuckled, turning to face the wall, not before having a peak of course. "Keep your boxers on and your under shirt." 

"These aren't the most comfortable pants, Dean." 

"Wiggle a bit." 

I heard some shuffling and a squeak from the leather. I turned around to see Cas 'wiggling' and immediately burst out laughing.

"What?" 

"You're hilarious, Cas." I clapped him on the shoulder, my hand lingering on the leather. "You look good." 

He nodded and blushed a little. "Do I need anything else?" 

"These gloves." I took one of his hands and put on the gloves for him, tightening them so they were secure. 

"Too tight?"

"They're fine, Dean." He flexed his fingers.

"Good, all you need now is a helmet and a handsome teacher."

"Where am I going to get those." He smirked.

"Oh very funny." I made sure to hit the helmet once I'd shoved it roughly on his smug little head, making him stumble.

"Ow." He glared.

"C'mon that didn't hurt." I rolled the bike out and towards the exit tunnel. "You've gotta watch me first."

He nodded. "Don't you need all of this?" He gestured to himself. 

I shut his visor and rolled my eyes, jumping onto the bike. 

I could practically feel his eyes on me as I rode smoothly, and honestly I think I enjoyed that more than actually being on the bike.

And being on the bike is pretty friggin' awesome.

Man, I need to grow a pair and just tell him. 

I gritted my teeth and swerved at the bottom, turning to go back up to Cas.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some shameless flirting and obvious blushing from these two idjits

I smirked as I came back up, Cas had barely moved but he had a soft blush on his cheeks that were even obvious through the visor. 

"Look good?" I grinned. 

"Uh- yes, that looked uhm...fun." Cas took a minute to respond. 

"Ready to try?"

"I believe that I need to see you do it one more time." 

Then it was my turn to blush. 

_Just friggin tell him you idiot_   


"Alright, whatever you need Castiel." I grinned, upping the game of who could make the other blush the hardest. "You wanna be on the back this time?"

He nodded. 

"C'mere then." I shifted further up the seat, giving him room to sit behind me, he slowly straddled the seat. "Uh- wrap your er arms around my waist." 

God, if Sam walks in now. 

Cas wrapped his arms around me so loose that I could barely feel it. "Tighter Cas, don't want you falling off." 

I heard Cas' breath hitch as he gripped my torso tighter. 

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I quickly set off and heard a muffled gasp as Cas' arms somehow became like a vice around my middle. 

I chuckled, "You okay there?"

He just squeezed tighter. 

Once we got to the bottom, instead of taking it slow, I practically let us tip to the floor as I did a U-turn. Cas let out a tiny scream. 

I tried my absolute hardest not to laugh as his breathing got quicker even as we slowed down getting back to the top of the tunnel. 

"You can let go now." I eased myself off the bike. 

I hadn't realised that Cas' head was resting on my back until he lifted it and unlocked his arms. 

"That was....nice?" He struggled for words. 

"You look green." I smirked. "You were scared." 

He immediately glared. "I was not  _scared_." 

"Do it on your own then wise guy." I nodded at the bike. 

"Fine." His jaw set as he straddled the bike again, staring down at the tunnel. 

"Put your hands on the handlebars, Feathers." I teased, guiding his hands since he didn't show any sign that he was going to move. "If you need to stop, here's the brake. Do that slow or you'll go flying. No pun intended." 

"Okay, how do I make it go?"

I smiled at him, knowing that he hated not knowing how to do something and hating it more when I was smug because I knew. 

"Dammit Dean, just tell me." He growled. 

"Alright alright, here." I took his hand and put it in the right place. "You need to hold tight and when you wanna go, slowly release. Real slow okay?" 

He nodded. 

"I mean it Cas. Don't show off." 

"I don't show off."

"Sure you don't buddy." 

"I don't!" He lurched forward, a quarter way down the tunnel and flew off into one of the walls. 

"SHIT!" I ran to him, he sat with the bike still on top of him, with a pout to rival Sam's when he was 8. "You okay?"

"Hmph." He grumbled. 

"C'mon." I lifted the bike off him and he grabbed my arm (unnecessarily) to hoist himself back up. "We'll try again." 

We got back up the tunnel and he straddled the bike again. 

"Slowly release Cas." 

He nodded and did what I said and he was off. 

Snails pace but he was moving at least. 

I grinned proudly but I heard him call me from the bottom, I ran down presuming he'd fallen off again. 

"What's wrong?"

"How do I turn?" He asked sheepishly. 

I panted. "You coulda asked that whilst we were up there. I freakin' ran here." 

"You always run." He rolled his eyes.

"It's my day off. Just use your arms."

He nodded and 'sped' off again. 

I walked slower than usual to make it seem that he was going faster, I reached the top a few seconds after him and he had an uncharacteristic grin plastered on his face. 

"Did I do okay?" 

"You did." I grinned back. "Wanna see if you can have me on the back?"

He nodded and sat back on the bike, I followed suit and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"Dean, you said that you have to hold on tight." 

"You're not gonna be goin' fast, there's no need." 

"But Dean. what if we fall? I'd prefer you to be holding on."

"You sure this is for safety?" I gave him a shit-eating grin as he muttered for me to shut up and hold on. 

I snickered again but held tighter, relishing in how his breathing quickened. 

"Ready when you are." I nodded, resting my chin on his shoulder. 

He nodded to himself and slowly released the clutch, somehow we managed to be going even slower than last time and I think Cas was getting self-concious over it by the way he kept glancing at the speed and sighing. 

"It's just me remember, you're doing great." I reminded him just before we got to the turn. 

He tried the turn without stopping, making us waver but he pulled it off. 

"Dean I did it!" 

"Watch where you're going Cas!" I yelled, watching the wall getting closer and closer. 

"DEAN!" He panicked and let go of the handlebars, trying to reach back for me instead. 

I ripped my arms from around his waist and grabbed the handlebars, only just managing to steer us away from the wall yet we still flew straight over the handlebars, Cas' body making a huge smacking sound as he hit the concrete and me landing straight on his leg. 

"See why you need a helmet?" I pushed myself up. 

He groaned. "Sorry." 

"Let's try not to break Dorothy's bike huh?" I grabbed his arm and pulled him up then got the bike. 

"I think that's a good idea." He took the helmet off once we got to the top.

"Hey what're you doing?"

He tilted his head. "It's not a good idea to have me ride the bike." 

"Practise makes perfect, Cas. Get on." 

We practised for another hour or two but at that point I needed coffee or beer, or something just to keep my eyes open. 

"I'm gonna get some caffeine, keep practising." I clapped him on the shoulder and headed to the kitchen. 

Sam was cooking what looked to be a midnight snack. 

"I thought you were out looking for Cas?" He commented. 

"Found him, in the garage." I shrugged, getting our biggest mug. 

"You two have been down there for hours..." He started with a smirk. 

"Shut your face. I'm teaching him how to ride Dorothy's bike." 

"No way! You said I couldn't do that." 

"You're a friggin sassquatch, you'd break the poor thing. Cas however, is tiny." 

"Tiny, really? He's barely shorter than you are." 

"You're just jealous that you're too big for Disney World." I smirked as I walked out with my coffee. 

"I'm not the one who still _wants_ to go to Disney World!" He called after me. 

I laughed, walking into the garage, just as Cas was coming up the tunnel with another big grin on his face. 

"I turned really quickly, Dean!" 

"Wish I coulda seen it. If I didn't see it then it didn't happen." 

"That's not fair." 

"Is so." 

He narrowed his eyes at me. 

"Get on then." He scooted further up the bike for me to get on. "Ready?" He asked once my arms were secure. 

"Feeling confident, Feathers?" I chuckled.

"Should I not be?" He sped off, making be gasp and I know for a fact that the little shit heard me. Bastard. 

I stared more at him than the quick turn that he did, he was so focussed.

"See, I told you." He said smugly back at the top. 

"Alright wise guy, let's see how you do on the road." 

He instantly looked right in my eye. 

"The road?" 

  



End file.
